


Sassy loser

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Ayant un sens des priorités aussi inné que son talent en matière d'humour, Richie demande conseil à deux de ses amis d'enfance toujours fidèles au poste pour un sujet aussi important (Selon Richie Tozier).
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris





	Sassy loser

C'était donc pour ÇA que Richie les avait fait venir en catastrophe ?!! (Et, accessoirement, gâché un de plus reposants moments de sa journée) Alors que ce cher Richie savait très bien que le dimanche était un jour sacré pour ses deux amis qu'il qualifiait en tant que vieux couple de retraités depuis que Stan Uris et Bill Denbrough avaient fait leur coming-out à leur bande d'amis en plus d'annoncer leur relation amoureuse dans la foulée, avec la complicité, la bénédiction et le soutien de Richie Tozier qui savait depuis belle lurette que ces deux là se tournaient autour mais que Stan manquait toujours de couilles pour oser se déclarer. Et que c'était donc un peu beaucoup grâce à lui si Stan the man pouvait maintenant rouler des pelles à son meilleur ami Bill...   
Fait avéré ou non, ne se fatiguant plus à expliquer à Richie la vraie version de l'histoire, le seul juif du groupe ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait le premier pas. Sinon, il serait passé à côté de bien des choses comme le fait de profiter d'un long moment en tête à tête avec Billy. Et finir la journée confortablement lové dans ses bras, tous les deux installés sur le canapé, à regarder distraitement la télévision.   
En fait, faute de se concentrer sur le programme, Big Bill dessinait. Et comme il est d'usage de dessiner avec une seule main, l'autre passait tendrement dans les cheveux de son petit ami se disant qu'il ne manquait plus que les chants d'oiseaux pour compléter cet aperçu du Paradis. Même cette soirée là, un peu avant le drame signé Tozier, un chant de rossignol raisonnait mélodiquement dans son esprit en parfaite synchronisation avec les coups de crayons sur le carnet. Carnet directement posé sur sa tête qui servait de support aujourd'hui, puisque Bill semblait particulièrement concentré sur ce dessin à l'occuper depuis ce matin. Depuis qu'au réveil, Stan avait évoqué une photo qu'il avait vu récemment. Marquante et intéressante : Un oiseau caché dans un buisson avec des fleurs de la même teinte que le volatile. De quoi créer un bel effet d'optique et de couleurs ! Le spécialiste en matière d'oiseaux de toutes sortes était toujours sincèrement ravi lorsque le chef officieux des Losers ressentait un tel élan d'inspiration suite à une de ses interventions non préméditées. Ou pas complètement. Sinon Stan the man aurait aussi prévu cette sonnerie de téléphone brisant à l'instant leur tranquillité. Une fois, puis deux... 

Fidèle à lui même, malgré lui dans la crainte d'une mauvaise nouvelle jamais bien loin, Bill avait attendu la seconde sonnerie et tentative pour céder. S'écarter à regret de son ami mais lui laisser un petit baiser sur la tempe et un premier aperçu du dessin en attendant, juger ce premier jet pendant qu'il s'occupait de répondre à cet appel qui devait être une erreur... Un geai bleu posé sur un hortensia de la même couleur, à moitié en fleur pour renforcer les détails, ça ce n'était pas une erreur ! Mais il n'en était pas de même pour l'appel que Stan jugeait directement comme une blague de mauvais goût, dès les premières minutes sans avoir besoin de savoir la chute de la blague en question. 

Dès que l'ornithologue du groupe avait entendu Bill saluer Richie, il avait compris. Puis était aussi vite venu écouter au combiné quand son petit ami lui avait envoyé un regard inquiet. Ils se comprenaient toujours aussi naturellement quand leurs yeux se rencontraient, se retrouvaient... Tous les deux, en tant que Losers, devinaient aussi quand l'un d'entre eux n'allait pas bien. Et cela semblait être le cas de celui qui se qualifiait lui même du plus cool et drôle du groupe !   
Cela arrivait assez régulièrement que Richie leur téléphone, demandant à chaque fois d'une voix faussement innocente s'il les interrompaient au mauvais moment quand c'était Stan qui décrochait. Cette fois, ce petit plaisantin ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire. Ça ressemblait plutôt à un appel à l'aide. Il quémandait leur présence d'une voix suppliante, presque mourante, comme s'il se passait quelque chose de grave et que Trashmouth allait faire une connerie...   
C'est à dire se bourrer la gueule avant le bal de promo (dans quelques jours donc) et venir là bas plus inspiré que jamais pour ses meilleures blagues à la Tozier. Les trouvailles à concerner la mère d'Eddie en tête ! 

Sans oublier de commencer par conter avec fanfaronnade comment il avait berné en beauté Stanley Uris, pourtant censé être le plus rodé face à toutes les entourloupes de son ami d'enfance préféré et si doué en matière d'humour !   
Comment il avait aussitôt répliqué chez lui, avec Bill pareillement inquiet, en prenant à peine le temps de se préparer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours ni pour n'importe qui que Stan the man, pourtant si tiré à quatre épingles concernant son habillement, osait passer un pull par dessus un haut de pyjama tant l'urgence était grande...! Ce détail avait d'ailleurs fait éclater de rire Richie dès qu'il leur avait ouvert la porte. Pour ensuite conduire ses deux amis interloqués jusqu'à la source du problème, la réponse évidente (pour ne pas dire stupide) à une énigme des plus ardue : Une grande partie de son imposante collection de chemises éparpillées ici et là sur son lit.   
Auréolé d'un charmant petit sourire goguenard, le légendaire amoureux secret de Sonia Kaspbrak expliquait qu'il désespérait de trouver THE chemise parfaite pour le bal de promo. Tant de choix s'offraient à lui tellement ses chemises étaient toutes plus superbes les unes que les autres...

Stan levait à présent les yeux au ciel en écoutant bien malgré lui son cher ami Richie conter chaque anecdote allant de paire avec la chemise correspondante. Quelques unes étaient déjà connue au bataillon mais le possesseur de tout cet attirail d'un goût certain et aux couleurs aussi flamboyantes que les motifs ne faisait jamais l'impasse sur le fait que son ami Stan avait maintenant plus de 80 ans et pouvait donc oublier quelque détails ô combien importants. Comme par exemple que c'était avec cette chemise à fleurs oranges et rouges qu'il s'était fait draguer par un inconnu se révélant être le parfait sosie d'un de ses acteurs préférés ! Cette chemise orange à rayures violettes faisait toujours son petit effet et les boutons avaient été customisés par ses soins. Eddie avait daigné lui faire un compliment sur cette chemise dans les tons roses à motifs hawaïens. Bien-sûr cette chemise à carreaux multicolores avait été offerte par son meilleur ami Bill pour son dernier anniversaire, et l'heureux destinataire n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de la présenter officiellement puisqu'il attendait la bonne occasion ! Cette jolie chemise jaune venant du Canada brillait donc de sa touche d'exotisme... Sans oublier celle ci, une chemise obtenue suite à un combat sans merci avec une personne dotée d'un style presque aussi bon que le sien puisqu'elle avait jeté son dévolu sur le même vêtement que lui ! (C'est vrai qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours une chemise vieux rose ornée d'ailes d'ange au ton arc en ciel) 

De quoi faire un one-man show complet sur son bon goût vestimentaire comme le commentait Stan the man au moment où Richie venait s’enquérir de l'avis de ce dernier, sachant très bien ce que Stan pensait de son style. Et par acheminement, de ses blagues. Surtout (particulièrement, comme l'approuvait son bref froncement de sourcils) celle avec laquelle Trashmouth lui formulait plus explicitement, plus correctement selon Richie Tozier, sa demande. Dans des formes aussi avantageuses que celles de la mère d'Eddie : Avec quelle chemise il allait pouvoir inviter Eddie pile au dernier moment, lui proposer de danser une bonne partie de la soirée, l'embrasser au moment le plus romantique de la chanson, puis baiser avec ce dernier dans sa voiture... Comme Eddie refuserait à coup sûr de le faire dans les toilettes à cause des microbes, et qu'en plus de ça son futur cavalier et partenaire émérite avait passé un temps fou à nettoyer sa voiture exprès en prévision d'un moment brûlant avec son Eduardo ! Ainsi, Eddie allait approuver ses prouesses érotiques ET sa sublime chemise !   
Si Bill s'était montré assez amical en lui conseillant de faire preuve de plus de subtilité s'il voulait finir la nuit avec Eddie, Stan quant à lui avait lâché que leur ami commun préférerait rentrer à pied plutôt que de subir ce genre de technique de drague si clichée et franchement pas terrible. Repoussante même. 

Cependant pas aussi maladroite que cette réponse de la part de Stan à avoir quelque peu secoué l’investigateur de toute cette affaire, qui malgré son côté grande gueule, son humour plus vulgaire que subtil et sa tendance à balancer des vannes qui pouvaient rendre gênantes n'importe quelle situation, souffrait sincèrement quand il était question de faire de ses émotions. À force de tempérer l'hyperactivité de Richie Tozier ou bien à force de fréquenter toujours plus intiment le meilleur ami du concerné, Stan Uris l'avait remarqué. Que malgré son verbe haut et ce petit plaisir insupportable à être le centre de l'attention pour sortir des blagues aussi généreusement imposantes que la poitrine de la mère d'Eddie, Richie se retrouvait tout simplement bloqué au moment de parler à cœur ouvert. De s'ouvrir, se confier, faire part de ses sentiments plus complexes. D'où cette profusion de blagues douteuses et d’accumulation de trouvailles artistiquement humoristiques sur ses cibles préférées. Et Stan pouvait comprendre son ami Richie, par rapport à cette difficulté pour s'exprimer en se mettant quasi à nu sentimentalement, pas pour ce goût à faire de l'humour aussi scabreux en tout point. 

Prenant une voix ridiculement empruntée et haut perchée, s'étant remis de ces quelques secondes de flottement, Richie avouait être affreusement confus d'avoir dû les déranger durant leur devoir conjugal interrompu malgré tout pour une bonne raison... La meilleure raison du monde puisqu'il était question de style vestimentaire ! De son style plus précisément, alors cela passait bien avant le moment de baise journalier d'un couple de retraités dans leur bain...  
Se retenant d'une fois encore montrer son agacement à l'aide d'un simple regard de reproche, Stanley avait l’impression de ressembler à un parent sévère et peu compréhensif, agacé par la moindre petite incartade de son enfant turbulent... Comme son propre père en fait. Son père si peu fier de lui, parfois si condescendant, dur dans ses paroles. Et cette constatation ne lui plaisait pas, Stan ne voulait jamais lui ressembler quitte à rester un loser à vie !  
Richie ne le lui avait pas dit implicitement, pourtant il le pensait sûrement en ce moment et pas de gaîté de cœur, mais avait (malgré les apparences et ce que pouvaient penser certains) trop d’empathie et de fair-play probablement instauré par les jeux-vidéo pour lui balancer ça en pleine face. Que parfois, sans le vouloir et en se sentant acculé, Stan the man pouvait un peu trébucher dans les mauvais retranchements de son père. Alors que Donald Uris n'avait pas soutenu son fils quand celui ci avait subi des attaques homophobes, en osant même considérer que Stan l'avait bien cherché puisqu'il avait fait la bêtise de s'afficher, d'exacerber cette différence censée être honteuse ! Comme si l'homosexualité était un choix et se traduisait comme une fantaisie affichée telle un bel accessoire ou bien une maladie à cacher aux yeux du monde... 

Au moins, en parent plus conciliant et patient, faisant bon usage de son aura de meneur de groupe à inspirer une agréable sympathie presque désarmante et ayant surtout ressenti ce léger malaise, Big Bill sauvait les meubles en montrant à Richie une chemise avec des motifs de la même teinte que les yeux de son promis (aka Eddie Kaspbrak). Ce détail pourrait beaucoup plaire à Eddie, attentif à ce genre de chose et du moins amusé par ce petit clin d’œil à son égard.   
Et pourquoi pas accompagner cette dédicace vestimentaire d'un petit poème écrit par ses soins et son cœur, en espagnol bien sûr, comme venait de le suggérer Stan à présent moins sur la défensive et sincèrement investi dans le futur moment romantique de son ami. Autrefois, durant leur petite enfance, l'observateur des oiseaux se sentait assez jaloux devant l'amitié si forte entretenue par Bill et Richie. Désormais, et depuis que Bill était devenu son petit ami, Stan ressentait très fort combien la complicité de ses deux amis d'enfance l'apaisait. Comme si elle lui soufflait que même en grandissant leur lien perdurait. Que dans des années, ils allaient à nouveau se retrouver ensemble quand Richie allait de toute urgence implorer leurs conseils avisés de vieux sages (surtout du côté de Stan) pour sa tenue au moment de demander la main d'Eddie alors que Stan et Bill préparait leur propre mariage... Le juif du groupe des Losers allait devoir s'y préparer mentalement, presque en avoir déjà hâte, et se dire qu'en effet il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient pas. Heureusement. Vraiment, même celles à concerner les travers les plus crispants de Richie Tozier. 

Se retournant vers Stanley, après avoir terminé de boutonner ladite chemise qu'il tenait à essayer sans plus attendre, Richie affichait son approbation en lui avouant solennellement qu'il était et resterait un loser. Un sassy loser... Approuvé par le petit sourire complice de Stan the man à cette déclaration.


End file.
